Pick Up for Amu
by LittleCopperRidingHood
Summary: Amu wakes up feeling refreshed and ready to start the day, but what happens when the things take a turn for the worst with cheesy pick up line. ALL FOR LAUGHS SO PLEASE NOT TOO MUCH BASHING! K plus for language


**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA SERIES CREATED BY THE MANGA AUTHOR DUO PEACH-PIT **

_**A/N:**_** ok well I wrote this in one day but it was spouse to be something quick and funny (for me). I have no idea when this idea popped into my head but I really wanted to write it down because it seemed really funny in my head . . . so here it is!**

_

_

_

Amu felt the warm stream of light hit her face as she fluttered her eyes open to the new morning. She sat up with a yawn stretching her arms and legs feeling her muscles relax.

"What a nice morning, I haven't felt this rested in a while" Amu pulled the sheets back to find something warm, blue, and obviously a boy clinging to her leg.

_OH MY . . ._

"IKUTO!" she yells her face blazing up with embarrassment. Ikuto snuggled closer to her leg as his head lay on her stomach arms wrapped nicely around her thighs—Amu couldn't breathe.

Ikuto groaned a little as his long lashes slowly opened to reveal two deep blue eyes locked to honey gold.

Ikuto snaked his hand up to Amu's chine pulling her close "Hello Amu, I'm a thief, and I'm here to steal your heart"

Amu sweat dropped forgetting about his hand at such a . . . interesting line.

"What?" she asked her face now controlled from blushed but her giggles out or control. Amu has never heard such a stupid pick up line before, nether less it coming from Ikuto's mouth.

"You heard me" Ikuto whispered moving closer before Amu kicked him off the bed with a loud GET OFF! Ikuto hit the ground with a thump as Amu quickly grabbed her clothes and school things and bolted to the bathroom to change. Amu slipped her school uniform on and packed whatever she grabbed into her bag and opened the door to run into an Ikuto attack hug.

"Ahhh Ikuto let go!" she yelled trying to push him away as he held tighter, giving her his famous smirk.

"Apart from being sexy, what do you do for a living?" Ikuto chimed taking Amu's chine again. Amu had to bite her tongue to hold in the giggles at the outrageous line as she wiggled herself away from him and ran out the door.

Amu walked down the sidewalk letting all the backed up laughter roll of her tongue. She turned the corner with the last of her giggles suddenly feeling a guest of wind whip past her.

"Kukai!" Amu yelled seeing the red head skid to a stop with a look of pure surprise on his face. She waved at him but he only stared with what looked like a blush across his face.

_Um . . . ok what's the matter with him?_

Kukai started to jog back over to Amu when he suddenly took her hand in his

"Hi, I'm Mr. Right. Someone said you were looking for me."

Amu's eyes went wide "WHAT!" she didn't understand; she could get Ikuto but Kukai! Amu pulled her hand away confused as Kukai stepped closer bring back her blush.

"I'm invisible" he suddenly said confusing Amu further

"Really?" was all she could think or to say.

"Can you see me?" he asked taking another step making Amu back up another step

"Um yes" she replied not knowing where this conversation was going.

"Then how about tomorrow night?" he said taking her hand again and giving it a quick kiss, Amu's blush deepened and she quickly pulled it away making a quick get away before he tried something else.

Amu ran all the way to school keeping her head forward not ever looking back to see if Kukai followed her.

_What the hell is going on here? I feel like I'm in some cheesy love movie!_

Amu let out a huff and puffs as she slowed to a stop in front of the school entrance hoping she could push what happened to the back of her head.

"Amu" called from the way she came; Amu froze thinking the worst but looked any way and let out a relived breath as she sat Nagihiko walk up to her.

_If anyone is going to be normal around here it's him_

"Hi Nagihiko man have I had a weird morning so far . . . Nagihiko?" Amu started to get nervous at the soft stare Nagihiko was giving her. He lifted his hand and pushed a piece of stray hair back behind her ear as Amu stuttered out a

"W-What are y-you doing?"

Nagihiko chuckled a little at Amu's stutter "Hey I just realized this, but you look a lot like my next girlfriend."

Amu's face went blank she moaned "Oh no not you to!" Nagihiko only laughed and kneeled to one knee holding Amu's hand.

OH MY GOD!

"I'm addicted to yes, and I'm allergic to no. So what's it gonna be?" Amu gave a sigh of relief thanking heaven it wasn't the other question.

"Um sorry Nagihiko but were going to be late" Amu quickly turned around and hurried to the school hearing Nagihiko yell for her to wait, she B-lined it to her classroom.

Amu slowed to a speed walk as she got closer to her classroom hoping her face would not be to red from all the running.

_OK so first Ikuto, then Kukai, and now Nagihiko! What the hell is going on here?_

Amu entered her classroom eyes darting around in case she needed to make a run for it, no more talking to guys for today. Amu took her seat dropping her bag next to it feeling more tiered then she ever felt

"This sucks I thought I would have a good day since I woke up so relaxed" she dropped her head to her desk giving a load miserable moan or frustration.

SNAP!

_What was that?_

Amu lifted her head up to find Tadase staring right at her, holding a broken pencil. Not thinking about it Amu reached into her bag and took out a replacement pencil for him.

"Here you go Tadase . . ." Amu trailed off as she saw the sparkle in his eyes and felt the dread sink into her

"Life without you would be like a broken pencil...pointless."

_I can't take it!_

Amu felt her lips tremble as she tried to hold back a giggle but broke out in a hard hearted laugh. Amu felt the air go into her lungs but it would fly right out with another burst of laughter, she tried her hardest to breath but she just couldn't settle down. She ran out of the room tears falling from her face as she tried to calm her giggling nervous—the hall way was silent.

"Amu" she felt her breathing halt as her name echoed down the hallway as her skin tingled with goose bumps. Amu slowly turned around and gave a loud gasp of horror and surprise.

Ikuto, Kukai, Nagihiko, and Tadase were all lined up in the hall giving Amu sweet smiles with an added smirk. Amu turned to run away when they were suddenly all around her Ikuto and Kukai holding her hands, and Tadase and Nagihiko leaning over her playing with her hair.

_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!_

They all locked eyes with Amu and said "Hi, I just wanted to give you the satisfaction of turning me down; go ahead say no."

"AAAHHHHHHH" Amu screamed shooting up in her bed sweat dripping from her neck and forehead her breathing coming out in quick little gasps.

Ikuto rolled to the side pulling a pillow over his ears "Amu stop it" he mumbled trying to go back to sleep.

"IKUTO!" Amu pulled the pillow away and turned him toward looking into his half open sleepy eyes.

"Ikuto is that you say something anything!" Ikuto gave a little stretch before he really looked at Amu seeing her arm across him leaning on the bed to look at him.

"Well it seems someone's in a good mode this morning" he gave her a smirk expecting to see her blush but was surprised to see a big grin plastered to her face.

"Oh thank god your back to your normal pervert self" she gave him a tight hug and ran to the bathroom to get ready yelling about checking on the others.

Ikuto shook his head giving another stretch before snuggling back into her bed

"My funny little _Koi._"

_

_

_

_**A/N: Ahahahaha it was all a dream! (Just like the ones we have but without all the stupid pick up lines lol) **_

**The site I got all these cheesy lines from is: ****.com/**

**Thank you all for reading and if you have any really cheesy lines feels free to add it to your comment or something! ^_^**

**PLEASE ****REVIEW**** AND ****COMMENT! **


End file.
